Bacon (surname)
Individuals with that surname but no separate page * Albion Fellows Bacon (1865–1933), American reformer and writer * Anthony Bacon (British Army officer) (1796–1864), cavalry officer during the Napoleonic wars * Anthony Bacon (industrialist) (1718–1786), English industrialist * Augustus Octavius Bacon (1839–1914), American politician * Benjamin Wisner Bacon (1860–1932), American theologian * David Bacon (disambiguation), several people * Edmund Bacon (architect) (1910–2005), American urban planner * Edward Woolsey Bacon (1843–1887), American Congregational preacher and writer * Ernst Bacon (1898-1990), American composer and pianist * Everett Bacon (1890–1989), American football player from Wesleyan University, in College Football Hall of Fame * Ezekiel Bacon (1776–1870), American politician * Francis Bacon (1561–1626), knighted English philosopher, statesman and author * Francis Bacon (artist) (1909–1992), Anglo-Irish painter * Francis Thomas Bacon (1904–1992), British engineer * Gaspar G. Bacon (1886–1947), American politician * George B. Bacon (1836–1876), American Congregational preacher and writer * Henry Bacon (1866–1924), American architect * Irving Bacon (1893–1965), American character actor * Jim Bacon (1950–2004), Premier of Tasmania, Australia * Jim Bacon (rugby), Welsh rugby union and rugby league footballer * John Bacon (Massachusetts) (1738–1820), US Representative from Massachusetts * John Bacon (sculptor) (1740–1799), British sculptor * John Bacon (sculptor) (1777-1859), British sculptor * John M. Bacon, nineteenth-century American general * John Mackenzie Bacon FRAS, (1846–1904), English astronomer, aeronaut, and lecturer * John Baconthorpe (or John Bacon, c.1290–1346), learned English Carmelite monk * Jono Bacon, Ubuntu Community Manager * Kenneth Bacon (1944–2009), American journalist * Kevin Bacon (born 1958), American film actor * Leonard Bacon (1802–1881), American Congregational preacher and writer * Leonard Woolsey Bacon (1830–1907), American Congregational preacher and writer * Lise Bacon (born 1934), Canadian politician * Lloyd Bacon (1889–1955), American actor * Lucy Bacon (1857–1932), American artist * Max Bacon, lead singer for 1980s arena rock supergroup GTR * Max Bacon (politician) (born 1941), Missouri jurist and legislator * Michael Bacon (musician) (born 1949), American musician * Nathaniel Bacon (colonist) of the Virginia Colony, instigator of Bacon's Rebellion in 1676 * Sir Nathaniel Bacon (died 1622), lawyer and MP for Norfolk, half-brother of Francis Bacon * Nathaniel Bacon (Jesuit), Secretary of the Society of Jesus from 1674 to 1676 * Nathaniel Bacon (painter) (1585–1627), landowner and painter, nephew of Francis Bacon * Nathaniel Bacon (politician) (1593–1660), a Member of Parliament representing Cambridge University and Ipswich, grandson of Nicholas Bacon * Nicholas Bacon (courtier) (1510–1579), English politician during the reign of Queen Elizabeth I, Lord Keeper of the Great Seal * Sir Nicholas Bacon, 1st Baronet, of Redgrave (c. 1540–1624), his son, the first man created a baronet * Sir Nicholas Bacon, 14th Baronet (born 1953), Premier Baronet of England, lawyer, and Page of Honour to Queen Elizabeth II * Nick Bacon, (1945–2010), American soldier and Medal of Honor recipient * Peggy Bacon (1895–1987), American artist and author * Reginald Bacon (1863–1952), Royal Navy admiral * Richard Bacon (broadcaster) (born 1975), English television and radio presenter * Richard Bacon (politician), British politician * Robert Bacon (1860–1919), American diplomat * Robert L. Bacon (1884–1938), American politician * Roger Bacon (1214–1295), Franciscan friar, English philosopher * Scott Bacon (born 1977), Australian politician, son of Jim Bacon * Sosie Bacon (born 1992), American film actress * Thomas Rutherford Bacon (1850–1913), American Congregational preacher, writer, professor of history * Walter W. Bacon (1879–1962), American accountant and politician, Governor of Delaware * Yehuda Bacon (born 1929), Israeli artist See also External links